


Ride or die

by mslilylashes



Series: Mind Palace vignettes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslilylashes/pseuds/mslilylashes
Summary: There are few things in life that Sherlock loves more than Mycroft's middle-of-the-night voice... Not that he'd ever tell him that.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Mind Palace vignettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490777
Kudos: 36





	Ride or die

Sherlock is not one for guilty pleasures.

That is to say... He does not feel guilty about the things that bring him pleasure.

He has always been upfront and adamant about what cocaine does for him.

Same with the work.

Same with his Stradivarius.

Same with having John’s prick deep inside his body.

However...

There are few things in life that comfort him as much as Mycroft’s middle-of-the-night voice; the soft, raspy exhale that takes the shape of his name, breathing static into the phone. 

Just the one word — _Sherlock?_ — said with such unwavering loyalty and love, that brings about a sense of home stronger than even the cock-eyed door knocker on 221B.

It’s the voice he heard when he was a small child and feared the ghost of Blackbeard would steal his soul and damn him to hell.

The voice he heard when the cruel taunts of his peers at Eton reduced him to sobbing into his pillow in the cold moonlight.

The voice he heard the first time he overdosed at uni.

The voice he heard the night before he tried rehab for the fourth time.

The voice he heard hours before John’s stag-do that ended with him in a cell — yet again — to be bailed out by Graham Lestrade.

The voice he heard the night before he was set to leave for Eastern Europe — again.

Mycroft’s middle-of-the-night voice is the one that has always been there, and — despite his vehement protestations — would always be there.

When they are in the waking hours, both alert and sober, he answers the phone with a curt and condescending ‘_brother, mine_’, but when it is just the two of them, racing midnight, and chasing the sunrise, it is always ‘_Sherlock?_’, and Sherlock will always love him for it.

Even though he would never admit it aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the post-mortem here:
> 
> https://mslilylashes.tumblr.com/post/189067157182/ride-or-die-post-mortem-no-2


End file.
